A Friendship Broken Beyond Repair
by deathrosekitty
Summary: oneshot collection of SMALL poems surrounding Sakura and Ino's friendship. A sad tale of their own. . .
1. Chapter 1

I don' t own Naruto!

Notes: I shall warn you if there is any shoujo ai or yuri. If there is it would be one or two chapters because this collection revolves around Sakura and Ino' s friendship not girl girl love.

**Chapter 1: Stuck in Wishing**

_Sakura once wished to be Ino_

_So she became her_

_Ino once wished to be Sakura_

_So she became worse than her_

_They' re stuck on the road to the future_

_Both became one person even in torture_

_No one can remember who was who first_

_No one cared to remember so_

_they fight for unknown thirst_

_They are still stuck_

_One gets better and one gets worse_

_You wish to be someone else_

_To get the most of their time_

_You get left behind._

**Review please.**


	2. Ribbon

**Chapter 2: Ribbon**

_Ribbon ties_

_It' s fully dyed_

_Red, red, red_

_For the dread_

_Once for happiness_

_Now for saddness_

_The ribbon is the tie_

_That keeps her behind_

_Get out of the past_

_No memory like that can last_

_Goodbye._

**Notes:**

**Who is "her?" I' ll give you a hint! It isn' t Ino or Sakura.**

REVIEWS:


	3. Truth Is

**Chapter 3: Truth is. . .**

**Tenten' s pov**

_Truth is I can' t move on_

_Truth is I see they' re dumb_

_Truth is they used to be my friends_

_Truth is they left me as well as each other in these ends_

_Truth is I promised myself_

_I promised I won' t end up like them_

_Truth is I have no one_

_Truth is Sakura and Ino were my only friends _

_Truth is I hone my skills, I want to be great_

_Truth is I' m the one they left in hate_

_Truth is I' ll never be a preppy girl_

_And Truth is I miss them, no more friends in the end._

**Notes: Betcha weren' t expecting that!**

REVIEWS:

**ninjaboy76- **Thank you! Yeah! You' re updating.

**Morningstripe- **Yeah. I don' t think I make much sense.


	4. Watch and Seek

**Chapter 4: Watch And Seek**

**Hinata' s P. O.V.**

_I- I watch_

_I seek_

_I see their feats_

_Sakura, so cold_

_Ino, so bold_

_Sasuke turned them away from each other_

_Now one grasps for power_

_Will you save her?_

_Set her free, Sakura._

**Notes: **

**Yes! one in Hinata' s point of view! For some reason I wanted to rhyme Sakura with power. . .**

REVIEWS:

**Morningstripe- **YAY! It came out of no where so I didn't expect it either!


	5. I Know

**shoujo ai warning! (I didn't specifically say how she loves her...)**

**Chapter 5: I Know**

**Sakura's pov**

_I know we' re weak_

_I know how you keep up_

_I' m trained by the Hokage_

_You' re trained by hell, eh?_

_The fire in your eyes_

_Keeps you up with me_

_My charka control _

_Slips past your heat_

_Not one of us will win_

_It is sad that it is true_

_That I have to admit_

_I do love you_

**Notes: **

**You can take Sakura's way of saying she loves Ino as sisterly or whatever floats your boat...**


	6. Ghostly Different

**Chapter 6: Ghostly Different**

_People thought they became best friends_

_And that the rivalry ends_

_That they were still close_

_Truth unseen they knew the friendship they had_

_Turned into ghosts_

_Sakura's too good_

_Kind and logic_

_Ino's too brash_

_Blunt and mean_

_Their differences weren' t settled _

_They no longer believe anything _

_Towards one another_

_They are not close _

_For one doesn' t trust her_

_And the other hopes for the worst._

**NOTES:**

Another guessing game. Which one doesn't trust the other and which one hopes for the worst.


	7. Rivalry Part I

**Chapter 7: Rivalry Part One**

_**Sakura**_

_Rivalry  
__Is to me  
__What we used to be_

_Sunlight down  
__I shine bright  
__More encouragement  
__To your plight  
__You can't see  
__How I feel  
__Because I seal  
__Something unreadable_

_I hate you now  
__Your secrets plow  
__Into my mind  
__Making me stronger this time  
__You'll never beat me  
__Yet... In my head  
__Something not quite dead  
__A kindness you gave me  
__Self-confidence  
__That is mine to be  
__Was that kindness real?  
__Or are you just trying to steal  
__What's mine  
__Sasuke's not yours this time._


	8. Rilvalry Part II

**Chapter 8: Rivalry Part Two**

_**Ino**_

_I think it's kind of funny_

_How we're this far apart_

_I can't believe this happened_

_You really took nothing to far_

_Sasuke's not an issue_

_Not anymore_

_Our childish crush _

_Is thrown out the door_

_It's my turn to tell you_

_That this isn't about him_

_In this little secret meeting _

_No one to cheer us_

_Not them_

_Every humiliation_

_You've ever thrown my way_

_I'm gonna give back_

_In this secret display_

_You won't get past my jutsu_

_I won't let you win_

_I'm not gonna settle for a tie_

_This is even more important_

_Than about him_

_You betrayed my friendship_

_Choosing over me_

_This is how I know it's not about him_

_Because we're alone here today_

_Let. _

_Us._

_Fight._


	9. Eternal Pain

**Chapter 9: Eternal Pain**

_Sakura held her arm to herself_

_Wondering how Ino turned_

_From a treasured friend_

_To someone who would hurt her_

_The red ribbon_

_The two friends loved so much_

_Was burned in Sakura's skin_

_A gift from Ino_

_It happened in their recent fight _

_Last night_

_What was she supposed to do?_

_Let people see her this way?_

_Tell them Ino tortured her_

_That she's gone nuts_

_For no reason today.._

_But then a part of the blame_

_Would always rest with her_

_Sakura drove her this way_

_And she got horribly hurt_

_If you said the pink haired girl_

_Wasn't at all angry_

_You didn't see how she raged_

_Behind the broken story_

_Revenge would come_

_Sakura knew it was true_

_Because Ino made it_

_So rivalry wasn't what they had_

_They were deadly enemies._


	10. Driven

**Chapter 10: Driven**

_She didn't mean it when she hurt Sakura  
She didn't want it when the ribbon came back  
She wasn't going to sit down and take it  
But she stood up too far  
Hurt something far precious  
Than a contest gone too far_

_But what Ino did was already done  
When she hit the breaking point  
And scaring the one  
She said she would protect  
Now it seems, Ino has other goals  
Working her way up  
Becoming deadly so  
When they fight again...  
Sakura won't have to lose  
By Ino's dirty tricks  
It'll be fair  
Once and for all  
So says the blonde  
Who talks to much  
And knows too little  
But no matter her faults  
She's always driven  
Ino's always driven those around her too far._


End file.
